It is well known that storm water run-off is one of the major sources of water pollution. Therefore, it is a common, and often well regulated, practice in many municipalities to use and/or retrofit a catch basin of a storm drain with a trap, pipe, filter, insert, or bag for the collection of debris, so that debris is precluded from washing out to and contaminating the sea or some other body of water. Such traps need to be installed, maintained, and/or uninstalled by maintenance workers or other individuals on a routine basis. When doing such maintenance work, a worker needs to place himself/herself in an unsafe position (e.g., a prone position on a street), rely on multiple tools such as high-powered hammer drills, screwdrivers and wrenches, and invest excessive amounts of time to complete the work properly.
Catch basins, hooded catch basins and/or traps designed for the same are readily available and may be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,196,116; 2,256,045; 2,703,251; 8,512,556; and 5,004,534; U.S. Publication Nos. 20080035570; 20110315617; and 20130008851; and CA Publication Nos. 1261559; however, none of these references disclose the embodiments of the present disclosure.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a device and/or kit and/or method for safer, more efficient installation, maintenance, and/or removal of traps for catch basins in storm drains.